


Two Shades Darker

by memorywolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, OOCness maybe, Side!Steve Rogers/Thor, not sure, side!Loki/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how ruthless, Natasha Romanov was still a woman, and woman craved certain things. Or. The fic where Natasha looks back to two of Clint's little ways of showing his affection. Oneshot! written for a great friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Shades Darker

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend just told me Two Shades Darker was the title of the continuation of 50 Shades of Grey, so it's purely coincidence and I did not purposely name it after 50 Shades of Grey kay? And i seriously forgot i named it two shades darker because it was some time ago, and even though i don't know it now, I had a reason to name it Two Shades Darker so i can't really change the title :P

Natasha knew that their relationship wouldn't go beyond friends. She knew all along, because really, it was only simple logic.

They were assassins, they killed for a living. They were monsters void of any weaknesses.

They were afraid. Scared to lose more important people that they cared about.

So the only logical thing to do was to set a line, and set it was.

But, even though Natasha knew that, she couldn't help but hope for it, want it, miss it. Affection. Love. Adoration. It was what every woman wanted and craved. And no matter how ruthless a killer she is, Natasha Romanov was still a woman.

She sighed. What was she thinking, she asked herself. She could be off killing people, but no. She was sitting there, on a couch, thinking about that one person that made her heart pound, just a tad faster. Clint.

The one that wrapped up her heart and kept it away. The one that was sent out to kill her but ended up falling for her, thus resulting in her position as one of SHIELD's top assassins. She laid her head back onto the couch's headrest. Thinking about something that she forbid herself from remembering, but nonetheless giving in and letting the memories resurface. Memories of Clint's little ways of showing his love to her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natasha had just gotten back from one of her many missions. She was feeling happy and wanted to go drinking, and what was drinking without a buddy? Well that was just bullshit.

So she searched high and low for him. She was about to give up and go alone when she spotted a flock of birds landing. She followed. A flock of birds usually meant Clint. And she was right.

"Feeding your friends I see." She grinned. Clint shrugged. They stayed stagnant, enjoying the rare silence with not an ounce of awkwardness. Clint stood up from his crouch, throwing some more food to his friends. "How was your mission?" He asked, knowing the answer after having heard it so many times before."

"Same old, same old."

"I see." Clint mused.

"You wanna go drinking?" Straight to the point, she didn't like wasting time, because time was something both her and Clint needed. Clint didn't say anything as he continued throwing the bird seeds.

Natasha shifted her footing, waiting patiently for the hawk. They stood in silence some more. But just as Nat was about to walk away, Clint answered, "Nah, got a mission now, look, a present for you." He handed the black widow the bag of bird seeds and walked away.

She looked into the bag. Empty. She sighed, grabbed some bird seed and as she was about to toss them down, she stopped and a smile slowly spread across her face. Clint had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, and by far, Nat liked this one best.

Somehow, Natasha never noticed what he was doing. The birds were care freely pecking at their food, unknowingly forming the three words that made her heart melt and her fall in love with Clint even more.

"I love you too, my sweet hawk."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The second time was on Christmas eves.

Natasha was strolling around town, being too free and having no family and friends to visit, holidays were like any other day. She cursed Clint for being away on another mission again this year. For the last ten years they had met, Clint has always been busy during Christmas, and not to forget, other lovely occasions too.

She sighed, creating mist when her hot breath hit the cold December air. She had hoped that they could finally spend Christmas together as friends this year- yes, friends, because anything more would cost them their lives,- but no, Fury just had to send him on another god damned mission.

Now she kinda wished she was back at Stark Tower curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate watching soppy love movies, then she remembered why she left to take a walk in the first place. There was too much love in Stark Tower. After Loki was sentenced to forever live on Midgard, he had been staying with the Avengers in the Stark Tower, either to keep an eye out for him or because he had nowhere else to go, Natasha had no idea. But yeah, after he came, a certain genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist's life had changed, for better or worse, nobody knew. Loki and Tony had started out as arguing buddies, their relationship slowly growing to a more affectionate side, if that wasn't what the moans from Tony's bedroom and his workshop was indicating, Natasha had no idea what else it could be.

Now, Loki's brother had been spending a lot more of his time with the Captain. At first, it was their inability to work modern machines and devices that brought them together. Spending lots of time together and strengthening their relationship, they slowly fell for each other and man did they fall hard. Now they were hardly apart, or should Natasha say, hardly hanging out with them anymore and spending more time smooching and cuddling each other in privacy, because, let's face it, the Captain had too much dignity to show such intimate kinship in front of all the others. And Thor was a very considerate lover.

Banner, doctor Banner was a much better person to think of. At least he wasn't spending his time smooching and cuddling, no, he was off around the world saving people.

Natasha was snapped out of her thoughts when an arrow shot right in front of her face and stuck onto the wall beside her. She wasn't dazed, no, that was an absolute no for an assassin. She unwrapped the paper wrapped onto the arrow, hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Look behind you." The note had read.

She whirled around in one swift move and came face to face with the person she was hoping to spend the whole night with. Clint didn't say anything, just grabbed hold of her hips and planted a sweet and loving kiss on Natasha's lips. It was short but sweet, totally enough in Natasha's point of view.

"Merry Christmas, my love." And the church bells chimed Christmas as fireworks were set off all around them.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Natasha pulled Clint in for a second kiss. Their first Christmas kiss. 

Turns out Clint had rushed home after his mission to give Natasha her Christmas surprise before it was too late. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Natasha sighed again, then stood up, determined. 

She told herself that she should be happy with those small little declarations of love, and she was. 'But now' she thought as she walked towards the elevator 'I'm gonna get more of this happiness', she smirked, already thinking of the 'totally unsuspecting' hawk. 


End file.
